Disobedient hand
by beerchips
Summary: Jane has a disobedient hand.
1. Chapter 1

**AN **this is first time I wrote anything so don't be too critical. The idea came out of nowhere and I thought why not :D

**Disclaimer **I do not own this characters!

The alarm went off at 6 as usual. Maura instinctively reached and hit the button to silence it. Slowly she began to gain consciousness. She had a strange and unusual feeling, but she couldn't understand what was causing it. After a few seconds she realized that it was a touch, not just a touch, but someone's hand was in her panties cupping her between her legs quite possessively. Maura tried to think about the previous night. Instead of having a date (and obviously sex) she remembered eating pizza and watching movies at Jane's place. She opened her eyes and tried to look around. The doctor closed her eyes again when she realized that she indeed was at Jane's place, in Jane's bed and it was safe to assume that it was Jane's hand resting between her legs. As the realization downed at her, Maura felt the hand start to move.

Disturbed by the alarm Jane started to stir. First thing she became aware of was something warm and slightly wet under her fingertips. She couldn't understand what it was so decided to inspect further and started to move fingers.

At this Maura's eyes shot open and she gasped loudly.

"Jane, stop doing that!"

Now it was Jane's turn to gasp and she flew out of the bed instantly.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed, Maura?" her cheeks were burning red with embarrassment.

"Language, Jane! I was sleeping obviously, but if you wanted to suggest something else you should have asked me first." As she noticed brunette's growing discomfort Maura started to tease her best friend.

"What? No! I wasn't suggesting anything! I didn't…It just…happened." stammered Jane.

"Happened? That is a good way to describe it. I wake up with your hand between my legs and you are telling me it just happened." Laughed Maura. It was amusing how mortified the detective looked.

"Mauraaaa! Could you please stop teasing me? Man, this is embarrassing." she put hands on her face and sighed.

"You would probably want to wash your hand before you touch your face with it." The doctor couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my God! What is wrong with you woman! I'm gonna get in the shower and please, please don't remind me of this morning ever again."

"Okay." She answered with a smile and than muttered. "Always knew you'd be possessive."

"What?" Jane's expression changed from shocked to curious when she realized she had caught Maura off guard.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Honey blonde got up and grabbed her clothes.

"That's not what you sad."

"Yes, it is."

"You sure it wasn't about me being possessive?" Reversing roles, now Jane looked amused and Maura embarrassed.

"Oh, you want to talk about psychological motives of possessiveness expressed in sexual behavior and your disobedient hand?"

"On a second thought breakfast would be very nice." Said Jane as she run into the bathroom without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

The breakfast passed mostly in silence. Jane seemed lost in thoughts, so Maura decided to refrain from making any more jokes, at least for some time. When the meal was finished the doctor started to get up, but brunette caught her by hand and motioned her to sit down.

"Listen, Maura," Started Jane, seriousness of her tone made the doctor worry. "I've been thinking when I was in the bathroom…"

"So that's what you've been doing there for so long," said Maura, trying to lighten detective's mood and it worked, because Jane shook her head and laughed.

"Is it National teasing day today or something? And I must admit you're pretty good at it."

Maura smiled and winked, "I've learned from the best."

"Why thank you Dr. Isles," Jane smiled back. "Anyway, as I was saying, I've been thinking about what happened and what I'm about to say may surprise you, but I want you to remember that our friendship is the most important thing to me and I'd never do anything to compromise it. You do know that, right?"

Maura simply nodded.

"Okay, here goes… and let me finish before you say anything." Jane took a deep breath. "I like you, Maura, in the most non-platonic way. I've liked you since the first time I saw you, being all stunning and flawless like you always are. You were so perfect I was even scared of you at first," She chuckled softly, "Then, I discovered that even though you were the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen your personality was even more beautiful. By some miracle we became friends and I've never had better friend than you Maura Isles. I thought eventually the attraction would go away, but it didn't. If anything it became stronger. Apparently I can't even hide it anymore. I'm so sorry about the incident in the morning. It should not have happened. I felt like I was taking advantage of you in some way, because you were not aware of my feelings for you and it felt very wrong, so I decided I had to tell you all this."

"Why didn't you tell me anything till now?" Maura asked when she recovered from shock.

"Well, I was afraid you'd reject me and I certainly didn't want you to pity me…"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might like you too?"

"Sure… In my wildest dreams," Jane wiggled eyebrows playfully and earned herself a slap on arm from the doctor. "C'mon Maura, that's the only place where I could have any chance with you."

"Oh, Jane," Honey blonde shook her head smiling, "Must you always joke?" Then she leaned closer to the detective, "I think your wildest dreams are coming true, because I most certainly like you too."

"Of course not, it's purely voluntary and did you just say you that you like me?" Jane's eyes grew in disbelief when she registered what the doctor said.

"For a detective you really are clueless sometimes," Jane gave her puzzled look. "I've been leaving you not so subtle hints for almost two years. You really haven't noticed?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

Jane thought for a moment and than said, "Man, and I call myself a detective."

"It doesn't matter anymore, since we're here anyway."

"I'm seriously considering pinching myself right now. Is this really happening?" Jane could feel her heart beating wildly and she couldn't contain a huge grin.

Maura walked over to Jane, set in her lap and wrapped arms around the detective's neck. She leaned and placed soft kiss on her lips. "Is this convincing enough?" Not trusting her voice Jane simply nodded. "Glad we cleared that up. As much as I'd like to stay, I really have to go at home and change. Meet you at the precinct later, Okay?" Brunette slipped her hand in doctors honey blonde hair and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, both were breathless and had ridiculously big grins on their faces.

"Okay," Jane walked her to the door. "Hey, are you free tonight?"

"I am! Are you asking me out?" Maura asked barely containing excitement.

"I'm getting to it…"

"Okay Okay." doctor laughed. "Yes, I'm completely free tonight detective."

"So would you like to go out with me?"

"I'd love to. Where are we going?"

"That, my friend, is a surprise." And with one final kiss Maura was gone, leaving the detective giddy from happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **Thank you guys for reading and reviewing this little fic of mine. It really means a lot!

Truth be told, Jane didn't have slightest idea where to take Maura on their first date. She spent all morning and then afternoon thinking about all the possible places and events, but nothing seemed good enough, and besides she wanted to do something new, something they hadn't done together before. That turned out to be not easy at all, since they had been doing everything together for almost a year now. They ate together, went to places like theatre, movies and opera together, even slept together sometimes and half of Jane's family already lived at Maura's place. When that realization downed at brunette, she barely resisted urge to facepalm herself. That's when the idea of stargazing came to her. The more she thought about it the more she liked it, and the weather seemed perfect. 'Stargazing it is.' Muttered Jane to herself, grabbed phone to let the doctor know she'd pick her up at 9 and warn not to wear heels.

When working hours were finally over she went straight home, showered, and dressed in jeans and simple t-shirt. She put blanket and Maura's favorite wine in the car and bought flowers on the road to honey blondes place. At exactly 9 o'clock she stood at the doctor's front door.

Maura opened the door and greeted Jane with the most beautiful smile the detective had ever seen. Jane felt her chest grow warm and she returned the smile with full force. Maura was dressed in simple summer dress and flats, which made her look sexy and adorable at the same time. Neither of them moved for some time.

"Are those for me?" asked Maura pointing at the flowers.

"No, I brought them for my mother." replied Jane sarcastically, but when she saw confused look on the doctors face added with the sweetest smile she could manage, "Of course they're for you."

"Aw, Jane, thank you," Maura kissed Jane on the cheek and went to kitchen to put flowers in the vase.

"You're welcome, Maur. Ready to go?"

Maura grabbed her purse. "I am. Where are we going?"

"We are going stargazing." said Jane as they sat in the car.

The doctor looked at her stunned. "Jane…That is so sweet!"

"Really?" Jane grinned and breathed out in relief. "I was worried you wouldn't…"

"I love it, really." Maura looked at her in adoration.

"Good." Neither of them had stopped smiling the whole evening.

Twenty minutes later Jane and Maura were lying on the blanket, away from the city lights and noise. Maura's head rested on detective's abdomen and she was holding her hand.

"I love being with you. It's always so easy. I never have to worry about what to do or say, it just comes naturally and I know you'll never leave, even if I bore you to death or embarrass you." Said Maura quietly, squeezing Jane's hand.

Jane felt her chest tighten. "I don't mind being bored or embarrassed every now and then, "she smirked. "Besides you do put up with my grumpiness and whining, so I guess that makes us even."

"Thank you for bringing me here, Jane. I know it's ridiculous but it feels like we're only people in the world."

"It's not ridiculous, I feel like that too."

They fell silent again, words didn't seem necessary for each to understand what the other was feeling.

"Will you stay over tonight?" Maura asked when they got back. "We could just sleep together." She added when she saw panic on Jane's face.

The detective calmed down and smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

The next morning Maura woke up with someone spooning her from behind and same strange feeling between her legs.

"Jane…Jane, your hand is in my panties again…" She said without opening her eyes.

"I know. Want me to remove it?" Jane husked from behind.

"No." She laughed softly and then went back to sleep.

**AN 2 **so I guess this is it. Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
